


Raindrops

by kitrinlu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitrinlu/pseuds/kitrinlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna goes out in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

It had been raining for days, a slow, steady drizzle that left everything soaked and muddy. The entire world seemed grey and damp. Neville sighed heavily. He was sure the plants were enjoying the moisture, but he would prefer a change of weather. The students had been confined to the castle for days, only going outside for Herbology lessons, from which they returned wet and grumpy, and tracked mud all over the corridors. Filch had been heard muttering that the next student he caught with dirty feet was going to be hung from the ceiling by their ears, and Neville believed it.

He was headed upstairs to the common room, planning on at least getting some homework done this afternoon, when he glanced out one of the tower windows. As he suspected, the rain still hadn’t let up, but what surprised him was that someone was out in it. Even with the distance and the water drenching her hair, he still recognised his Luna. She seemed to be wandering aimlessly back and forth, inspecting the puddles. What on earth was she doing outside on a day like this?

Neville thought about continuing on his way to the common room – Luna was a big girl, she could look after herself – but eventually turned and started back down the stairs with a sigh. Luna could take care of herself, sure, but she often didn’t. Once she got distracted by something, the sky could fall in and she wouldn’t notice. She probably didn’t even realise it was raining.

He reached the Entrance Hall, steeled himself, and pushed open the doors. Immediately, rain began to spatter his face, and soon he was soaked. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. At least he should have brought a coat. Still, it was too late to go back. He was already as wet as he could get, so he might as well carry on.

Luna was on the lawn, peering down at something only she could see. “What are you doing?” he demanded as he neared her. “You’re drenched! You do realise that it’s raining?”

“Yes, of course,” replied Luna distractedly, not seeming surprised to see him. “The aqualisks only come out in the rain.”

“Aqualisks?”

“They live in puddles, and when the puddles dry up, they float away in search of a new one. Dad wants to do a report on them for the Quibbler, and I said I’d help out.”

“Luna, I don’t think aqualisks are real,” Neville said, not having any hope that it would help.

“Of course they are. Just have a look in that puddle.”

Luna was so insistent that Neville found himself looking in spite of himself. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing there.

“I can’t see any aqualisks,” he said. “And maybe you’ve done enough looking for one day? You’re shivering – you must be freezing.”

“Oh, yes,” said Luna. “I suppose I am a little cold.”

Neville held out his arms. “Come here. I’ll warm you up.”

They snuggled together, then began to kiss. The rain ran down Neville’s face, and the coldness of Luna’s lips contrasted deliciously with the warmth of her mouth. Soon there was nothing but the two of them, out in the cold, making their own heat together.

Suddenly, Luna pulled away from him, producing a prodigious sneeze that she managed to muffle with her arm.

“That’s it,” said Neville. “We’re going inside before you freeze to death. The aqualisks can wait.”

Luna looked as if she would protest, but eventually she held out her hand. They walked back to the castle arm in arm. And if they stopped a few times to check the puddles, well, some things never change.


End file.
